


Whats in the Chest?

by ArcadeDiamond



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: The Chest, bc i can't deal with unanswered questions, ill add more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadeDiamond/pseuds/ArcadeDiamond
Summary: Most days, apart from today, Steven paid no mind to the sealed wooden box sitting on the small hill. Other days, it trailed after every other thought.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Most days, apart from today, Steven paid no mind to the sealed wooden box sitting on the small hill. Other days, it trailed after every other thought. It was days like those he’d spend hours in the desert that was filled with.. collectables. He tried not to think of it as a trash dump, though most of the items left there were of not much use and sanded down by the years of neglect.

Some times he’d find things that would stir up a string of emotions, like a book his mom perhaps read or a decorative piece that maybe spoke to her. Most times it was things like an old heater or a broken chair.

In all honesty though, he enjoyed being around the piles because they all were things his mother had kept. It made him feel closer to her, in a way. He’d easily loose time digging through the piles, eyes always peeled for a gold glimmer of a key.

Today was just an unsuccessful as any other day he’d come. At least it wasn’t so far anymore. It was much easier to get there and back since he’d gotten Peridot to fix the warp pad. Much less walking, much less sweating. He hung his head as he warped back to the house.

He’d find it one day. If anything, the fact his mom had left it locked up with no hint of how to open it would mean the contents had to be pretty special, right? Oh jeez, what if there wasn’t anything inside. What if she had lost the key herself? What if it ended up being another terrible secret his mom kept.

He shook his head, ridding the thoughts that wanted to creep in, as he slumped onto the couch, next to Amethyst.

“Whats the matter, Steven?” She looked over.

“I can’t find something. It could be really important but I just keep looking and looking and its no where.” He talked into the cushion, feeling defeated.

“Well, where is that last place you put it?” He heard Pearl chime in, shuffle next to him.

“I didn’t have it last.” He groaned sinking. “It’s something of Mom’s. A key. I keep looking for it but ” He rolled over, “I don’t know maybe she never meant for me to find it.”

“If it’s a key you’re looking for; I gots the goods.” Amethyst tried lighting the mood, sticking her tongue out as she held up her fingers each on of them shape shifted into different shaped keys.

“Thanks, but that feels like cheating. I want to find it, where she left it. Maybe its somewhere important” He rolled back over, planting his face in the cushion once more.

A palm pressed to his back. “I’m sure you’ll find it soon.” Pearl attempted to cheer him up.

The sharp sound of the warp pad filled the room, and soon Garnet joined in. Amethyst perked up again. “Hey, why not use future vision to see where it is?”

Garnet looked down, also placing a hand on his back reassuringly. “Steven, your mother kept many things over the centuries. I can help you find what you’re looking for, but the probability of seeing you find the item is very slim. To many paths and streams that don’t connect or lead down to many avenues.”

His heart dropped, not even Garnet could give him a hint to where it was. This was hopeless, so indescribably frustrating that he’d never get to know wh-

“But, I can easily tell you where you will not find it. I can dive into realities where we search for days on end and come up empty handed. It will save us time if we establish where it’s not, that ought to help right?” The fusion smiled, “We’ll make it a mission”

His head popped up, that gave him hope. Even if it was small, it was a start. “That sounds wonderful!” His eyes lit up and voice, cooed. He’d jumped to his feet, ready to go.

“for now you should head to Spacetries.” She suggested, pushing her visor up with a finger.

“Oh no I forgot!” He rushed to his phone. Yeah, he was thrilled for the mission but he’s waited this long. What would be another day? Right now, he had obligations. He never missed trying one of Lars new menu items.

His phone buzzed and Connies name popped up. _Hey, where are you?_

He panicked, _im so sorry! ill be there in like two seconds._

Luckily Lion was near the porch, paws pressing down on a small crab that had wandered onto the wood. He quickly ducked into the pink fur, wasting no time. Nearly sprinting to the second hill, he tripped and stumbled out of the portal face first.

“Ah, Steven! I told you not to jump out like that, at least stick a hand out so I know your coming!” Lars nearly fell over as the sudden appearance.

“My bad! I tripped,” He laughed, grateful no plates were broken this time.

Lars quickly recovered, and laughed it off too. Sure, it was uncomfortable every time he had a fifteen year old boy jump out of his hair, but that fifteen year old boy did save his life. He wasn’t one to complain much after almost dying on a planet more than millions of lightyears away.

“You here to try the new item?” He guessed, knowing Steven and Connie never missed a pastry debut. He specifically saved two of them every time.

“You know it! But first wheres Connie?” Steven rocked on his heels, excited.

“Over there, I’ll bring it out to you guys.” He smiled, shuffling to the back where he kept the two saved pasties fresh in the fridge.

Steven had to contain himself from accidentally floating off he was so joyful. Connie perked up when she saw him coming her way and was wrapped up in a strong hug. The tight squeeze was reciprocated with a giggle.

“I’m so sorry I’m late! I got caught up looking through a bunch of stuff and didn’t realize-” He let go and sat down across from her.

“Steven, it’s fine! I’m glad your here now.” A genuine smiled spilled over her face. “What were you looking for?”

“Chest Key.” He stated, knowing she was well aware of his obsession with the thing.

“Ah, any luck?”

“Not really, but tomorrow were going to go look at some places it’s not.”

Her eyebrows raised in confusion. “You’re going to look in places where you know it’s not?”

Steven clarified. “I mean, Garnets going to use her future vision to tell us were it’s not going to be. So we know where it’s going to be.”

“Oh! Thats great, that’ll narrow down the search!”

“Yeah, and then I can worry less about it” He exhaled, rubbing his neck.

“Hey, just remember. Don’t be too hard on yourself, if your looking places it’s not, make sure to remind yourself that’s a step closer to finding were it is.”

Connie understood what he was feeling, the need to know and have this puzzle solved. It was like when she would work on a problem, and no matter how much she tried, she couldn’t get it. When she finally would find he missing peace to solving it, she’d feel so accomplished. Not that this was the same, she knew him finding this key was more than just a math problem. That it would probably be a key to the chest as well as his personal growth. He’d be able to move on from it, have closure, grow from the experience. What ever was in it had to be special, had to be little life-changing.

Lars sets the two plates on the table and the two teens stare in awe as the cutely decorated sweet.

“Total Eclipse of the Tart!” They sang in unison, starry eyed. Lars rolled his eyes and laughed at the dorkiness he had come to adore.


	2. Dreams

Garnet knew a lot of things, but she didn’t know _everything_. She couldn’t always find a needle in a haystack. Well, she could... just not in the metaphorically sense. Rose kept so many things a secret, and on top of that she never expected to have so many unanswered questions left behind by the former diamond. 

So, when she was asked about Rose she felt almost blind. Rose had done the things for a reason, but Garnet never really questioned it to closely. It was hard to comprehend. The Rose she had lived and fought with was not who she initially thought she was. It almost felt like she only skimmed the surface of who the quartz really had been. Whether it was a good or bad thing, it just didn’t align with her perception. 

This made it incredibly hard to use her future vision, when it pertained to the former diamond. 

She did know that if she had given Steven an outright _No,_ it would have not ended to well. He’d sulk over it. There would be a high probability the rest of his day would be a ruined. So opted for another truth instead. 

Two halves of her almost split on it, last night. Ruby was a type to rip the bandaid off, _if he’s not going to find it then just spill it_. Sapphire, wanted to ease the possibility that the chest wouldn’t be so easily opened, if able to be at all. _It was important for his development to try at least._

“Ready to go?” Steven called out, waiting impatiently by the warp pad. Garnet was the first to appear. She put her hand on his head, as the two other gems joined. 

Steven was practically jumping in place as they ascended to the first location. The desert, the place he’d definitely spent the most time looking.   
  
Garnet shook her head. “No key, but I wouldn’t say there aren’t other things worth looking for here.” 

Steven groaned, at least he wouldn’t have to obsessively dig through this place anymore. “Like what?” 

“That’s for you to find out” Garnet gave a small smile. It earned a sigh from Steven, as he wondered what she could be referring to. Another task for another day. Todays mission was only about the key. He was determined to not be sidetracked.

“Okay, next destination” They warped to his mom’s garden. Immediately, looked up intently at her. 

“No,” The fusion stated, “We don’t find a key here.” 

It had Pearl question why they needed all of them to complete this mission. The opinion was never voiced, because it was nice that they were all together on a mission after so long. Maybe that’s why Garnet had suggested it.

Steven reminded himself that it wasn’t were it was, but where it wasn't. _One step closer_ , like Connie had said. 

It was getting a little harder to keep that attitude as the day went on. The spaceship? _No_. The moss hill? _No._ The Temple? _No._ The armory. _No. No. No. No._

“Let’s just go home. Try again another day.” He said, but honestly he was out of places to check. Where they would even look if they continued?

The purple gem put an arm around him shoulders. “It’s okay, Steven. Even if you don’t open it, it’s not going to kill you? You don’t need it to survive? What ever is in there, will just be in there. You don’t need it to move on because you’ve already gotten so far.” Amethyst sounded worried, and wasn’t sure if she was reassuring him or making it worse by talking. 

Steven just nodded. Had he gotten far? The chest ate at his thoughts, he hadn’t fully understood all of the things his mom did. Maybe it was some clue that cleared up all the little doubts, and bigger worries he had. Like it was the key to the chest and also the key to solidifying all of her reasons for her choices. Maybe instead of feeling like she was some ghost he’d feel connected to her again. Like when he was in the temple, talking to his mother face to face. Before things got weird at the realization he was talking to himself in a dark room. This would be different it would be her stuff, something she kept locked away from everyone. Something that was meant for just him, something big. 

Don’t overthink it, he tried to correct himself. This wouldn’t lead down a good road if he placed to much hope in it. It could easily be nothing inside. He wouldn’t doubt it could be a few old CD’s and pictures, he could also see there being absolutely nothing inside. 

He dragged himself to his room, and threw himself on his bed. Exhaustion took over him, and he clung to his pillow holding back tears.

A sweet lull of harmonics is what caught his attention, looking around he noticed he was in a room that almost looked similar to his moms in the temple. The pink clouds hugged his feet and provided support as he walked around. How did he get here? When did he get here? 

“Oh, Steven.. look how big you’ve grown.” A voice chimed, familiar in a way that scared him. A cloud swirled in front of him, taking shape around a pair of diamond eyes. Slowly, the clouds smoothed out and condensed leaving behind the soft pink skin and puffy pastel locks. 

“Pi-.. Mom?” He corrected himself. In all honesty, he usually pictured his mom in her quartz form. He’d always known her as such, and couldn’t really bring himself to think of her like this. He couldn’t understand her like this. So, why was she here?

“Yes, it’s all very confusing. You know so much, much more than I ever thought you would! How you’ve accomplished so much more than I ever would have dreamed. It amazing!” She cooed, a larger arm swooping him closer. Glitter trailed behind her ever movement, dissipating into the air. She was soft, and somewhat warm. Like being held under a lamp or cradled by starlight. 

The boy shook his head, overwhelmed. “I don’t understand anything. You say your proud but what did you expect?! You left behind such a huge mess, so many secrets. What did you expect me to have? A normal life was never going to be a possibility!” He shoved away from her, falling onto a cushion of clouds. “And on top of all that, you didn’t even tell me!” His voice almost a shout now.

“Don’t you think that the one person, that should know the truth would be me! Your son! Didn’t you even think about letting me know, so I had some hind sight? I idolized you for so long," He couldn't face looking at her, "b-but you’re just selfish.” Anger spilled out of him with every word.

He knew he didn’t really think that. It was his frustrations talking. His mom wasn’t a bad person in his mind, but he just had so much trouble understanding her. Her absence making it hard to fully comprehend the person she had been, and wanted him to be. He knew she really ever thought this would be a problem, that she didn’t expect the truth to even come out. Things happen by chance, and luckily for him they worked out. 

It haunted him, that she had planned him to go on with life. Not knowing the truth, forcing pearl to never say a word. 

“Steven, I didn’t tell you was not because I didn’t think you deserved to know, it was because I thought you deserved a chance to experience the world without it over your head.” Diamond eyes, wide. The pink orbs followed the boy as he got to his feet again; concerned and motherly. 

“I loved being on earth, protecting earth, and experiencing all of it!” Arms spread out casting large shadows as she twirled. Her expression so fully of joy as she did so. “It was wonderful,-" She came to a stand-still. " but I couldn’t just forget about my past? I wasn’t able to fully ever forget” 

“As much as I loved being my own person, the guilt lingered for a long time” Her eyes curved into worry as she looked down.

She paused, taking a deep breath, exhaling a shimmering swirl of iridescent air. 

“Of course, I didn’t want that for you!” She said crouching down to his level. Light beaming off of her pink locks, as she faced him.

Her smile then brightened as beams of light emitted from her core, engulfing her whole body. Her height reducing down to quartz size. Eyes still diamond shaped, smile now brighter.   
  
“Rose gave me a chance to be, me. I was able to live a life I wanted to, and that’s what I wanted to give to the other gems too. We fought for that. I wanted to make sure that you had the chance to be you. Not a diamond, not even a quartz, but just Steven. All you, no hiding” 

Tears ran down his face as rushed forward into his moms arms. The split second of contact was interrupted as he jolted out of bed. Dreams about his mom were rare these days, and definitely not so in-depth. It was usually a memory, never a conversation. Maybe he was going crazy. This dream was a projection of what he wanted her to say, just like the room had been. He knew that but yet- 

It had felt so real and so needed right now. He almost wanted to convince himself it was really her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah this chapter just happened idk, dreams are weird.   
> feedback is greatly appreciated! thanks for reading :)


	3. Cool

The sounds of metallic clinking echoed repetitively in the large arena. Steven sat on a bench watching Connie practice, which he did most every Saturday morning. This time though, he really couldn’t keep his mind focused on what was going on. Connie would do something cool and he’d clap but his enthusiasm was at an all time low. He kept replaying the dream over and over again. Rewind, then again. So tangible but so distant. He sighed, laying back on the cold stone. 

He hadn’t realized how long he’d had his eyes closed until he felt a poke at his side. 

“You alright?” He was usually more interested in her practice and willing to participate. Not that she minded the solo practice.

“Yeah- I just was thinking.” He sat up.

“Thinking about what?” A tinge of concern to her voice.

“I had a dream, it was weird. I saw my mom.” He said not making eye contact. “I got really caught up in the chest thing yesterday, I think I let it get to me too much.” He rubbed his head, now looking at her worry filled eyes.

He didn’t give her a chance to respond. “I know I know, I’m making progress no matter what. It just doesn’t feel like I am.” He stumbled on his words. “Maybe I should just break it open, or have amethyst pick the lock? It probably doesn’t even matter where the key is ...” 

Connie agreed. She had told him to do that ages ago. “You’re probably right Steven. If anything, the key probably got lost or was left under a pile of junk somewhere forgotten.”   
  
_Pile of Junk_

“Oh my god!” He laughed, almost hopeful. “Theres one place I forgot to look!” Both of his hands clasped Connies, “We should check my Dad’s storage unit!” 

Steven quickly rushed the gems to old shed. Once they were all there, which felt like forever to the boy because they had walked, he looked up at Garnet. _Please. Please. Please_. 

She didn’t say anything.   
  
“Uh Garnet?”

“Yes, Steven?” She answered, a small chirp to her voice, was she smiling? It was so small he could hardly tell.

“Do we find the key in here?” The words almost didn’t make sense he spoke so fast.   
  
“Yes.” In fact, Garnet could now see them finding a key, one that leads Steven to opening the chest. She wasn’t surprised that Rose left it were she did, but honestly none of them would have really thought to look through Greg’s belongings. Garnet now laughed, as the streams of other realities where they couldn’t find the key dried up. 

She didn’t want to outright lead him to it. It would be for the best if he searched without any more help from her vision. Her work her was, for the most part, done. Getting to see Stevens face as she confirmed its presence, filled her heart with joy. 

He was practically hoping in place he was overjoyed, his dad was on the way with the key to open the shed. “I can’t believe it! Its in there!” His laughter bringing smiles to everyones faces.   
  
“I have something to take care of” She covered. “Greg will be here in a bit, remember to take breaks.” She placed a kiss on his forehead before heading out. She knew how this would play out, and wanted it to fall in to place just right. 

\---

Steven face shifted 180 when the shed opened up. He had forgotten just how cluttered the thing was. 

“O-oh kay let’s get started” Connie chimed, trying to get the ball rolling. 

Pearl grabbed amethyst as she tried to sneak off. Scolding her with a look. 

“Greg, I thought you said you were going to organize it.” Pearl recalled.  
  
He rubbed his neck. “I was... I just haven’t gotten around to it yet.”

Steven waved the blooming argument off. “That’s okay, because it’s in there somewhere.” 

Steven and Connie dove into the mess. Shifting through piles of items, ducking under furniture to get further. It was overwhelming. 

“Maybe let’s try and work our way back,” Connie suggested, when somehow they were almost trapped in there tunnel system. 

The gems worked fast, and carelessly. This made Gregs heart flutter every time he heard a crack or a crunch. They were trying there best to get through items and find the key, he was trying to make sure they didn’t break everything besides the key. 

There was a lot of cool things he’d forgotten in here. Truth be told, he put of going through it because lots of things weren’t just his. Rose left quite a few items in here. 

His eyes glanced over the pink fabric. 

\----

“Oh Greg! Look! Look!” Rose held up a small jacket, way to small for him. “I love it, it’s so cute” She giggled. “Why do humans always make things so small.” She sighed, looking down at the item. “You try it on!” 

Greg laughed, Rose loved vintage stores and loved most all pink items of clothing they came across. “I think that ones a little to small for me, too.” 

She frowned, looking down at the jacket for a moment. It was apparent when an idea struck her, made her light up like a star. He loved that look, and loved her ideas just as much.

“I think I know who this will fit,” Her voice went soft. 

It wasn’t until years later he saw the jacket again, in her arms. Holding it as fondly as the day in the shop. 

He sat next to her in the back of the van as they watched the waves roll out one by one. The jacket looked the same, but they didn’t. Greg slightly older, and Rose very pregnant. 

“I’m holding this, and one day Steven or Nora will be wearing it!” Her pink lips shaped into a smile. Greg couldn’t help get emotional. He knew what that meant, he still was getting used to the idea of her not being around and he didn’t think would ever be able to. Greg felt so many emotions, but it didn’t seem like she cared about.. dying. Not that Rose ever said the words. It wasn’t dying to her, it was more of a rebirth thing. It eased his mind, when she talked about it like that. Tears threatened to emerge from his eyes, he choked them back.

“I don’t think that’ll fit a baby” Easing the atmosphere with a joke. it worked, she chuckled.   
  
“Humans change so quickly, I wonder how long this will last.” She analyzed the fabric.   
  
He didn’t say anything, not much he could say. They both wanted kids, but this usually wasn’t part of the deal. 

“I know you’re sad I won’t be here for it.” Soft hands held his face. “I know will be difficult.” 

“But I’ll still be here,” The palms of her hands moved to his chest. “I’ll always be with you two.” 

And with that he cried. Happy tears, Sad tears, All the tears. 

\--

They hadn’t had much luck and the sun was setting making it hard to even see what they were looking at. 

“Theres no way! We’ve been at it for so long, how have we not found it!” Frustration built in his chest. 

Connie yawned, “maybe we should start again, earlier tomorrow.” the suggestion was given lightheartedly, she knew how much this meant to him. They simply weren’t going to make progress with no lights. Flashlights wouldn’t suffice and would be difficult to maneuver in the piles. 

“I guess your right,” He shrugged

After thanking everyone for there help, and receiving a few reassuring hugs they closed up the shed. 

“Hey, Stchu-ball” His dad patted a seat next to him in the back of the van. “I found something. “

“What is it,” He said walking over to sit next to his dad and watched him hold up the light pink jacket. Detailed and a little dusty. It still looked better quality than most of the ones he owned.  
  
“Cool.” He was in awe of the jacket, it looked a little older in terms of style but pretty again, well kept. “Was it yours.”  
  
“Oh, no. It was your moms-well, you’re mom bought it.. for you.” Gregs eyes shifted down, he still missed her so much and things like these always stirred up the same emotions in his heart. “We found it one day.. and it’s something she wanted you to have.”

“Oh..” He clutched the fabric. His mom held this, and thought about him when she did. It was a feeling of closeness he always craved in the back of his mind. When the lines were blurred, things like this helped to remind him that she was a mother to him, no matter if she couldn't be here. Tears filled his eyes, “Thanks for this, Dad”

“Hey now, “ He was wrapped up in his fathers arms. They both sat there for a while. 

\---

The next morning was started by throwing together a fast breakfast and huddling the gems together, minus Garnet. Connie already waiting in the Van, since it was a Sunday she had texted him and said she had time to look the whole day. As long as she was back by eight He was thankful for her support, she was always there when he needed her.

He was about to get in the car, “Wait!” He said, running inside to grab the jacket. 

He put it on, zipped it up. Then unzipped it, half way. He thought about it for a second more, and opted to fully unzip as he hoped in the van. Taking a seat next to Connie, 

“You look nice,” She commented, 

Pink rose to his cheeks, “Thanks, Mom bought it for me.” 

The van went a little silent, and Greg chimed in. “Yeah Rose really liked vintage shops, almost as much as she loved the color pink”

“That’s so cool!” Connies eyes looked over the jacket, placing her hand on the collar, 

“I bet theres a bunch of cool people that wore this.” Her imagination ran off a bit, picturing some cool 80′s teen wearing it. Perhaps a famous person once wore it, before they were famous. 

“And now I’m the cool person that gets to wear it.” He leaned back and adjusted nonexistent shades, poking fun at her. She snorted.

“Well, I guess you are pretty cool.” A poke to his side, followed her words. 

“Aw, guess?” 

“I don’t know I bet some 80′s teen star wore that last, it’s hard to beat that.” A smile played on her face. “ I mean thats way cooler than someone who just,- i don’t know saved the entire planet.” 

“Guess I’ll just keep trying.” His voice lowered in pitch as he popped the color and shoved his hands in the pockets. 

His hands found something small and hard in the right pocket. 

“Oh theres something in the pocket!” He wondered what someone could possibly have forgotten in it. 

When he lifted the item up both him and Connie gasped. 

It caught everyones in the cars attention, which had previously tuned out the squabbling teens. 

“Is that the key?!” Pearl almost choked on her words. 

“Woo! that means we don’t have to dig through anymore junk” Amethyst yelled. 

He looked at the key, there was only one way to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so late ahh

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is something that ppl want to read but I felt like I needed to write it for personal closure cause i can't handle unanswered questions. ill be updating probably once or twice a week on this until its finished.


End file.
